And Then,There Were None
by pastafangirl
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the end of "The Most Dangerous Game". Originally written as an assignment for Honors Lit. Creative Criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you think. Flames will be used to cook the flesh of my victims. R&R.


**A/N: This is an assignment I wrote for Honors Lit. I decided to post to hear what you guys think. Tell me in the comments what you think and how I can improve. Creative criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to cook the flesh of my victims. This is a sequel to "The Most Dangerous Game". We had to write about what we thought happened after the book ended and this was my version.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea. All credit for "The Most Dangerous Game" and it's characters goes to the respectful owners. **

**I-am-a-line-kun is very happy right now (^o^)**

As I slid the knife out of the young sailor, I tried to ignore the rush of pleasure at the sounds of his anguished screams. The sailor had once been a handsome lad and no doubt had some pretty young lady waiting for him back home. Now he was starved and beaten at my hands. Taking another look at him, I felt a rush of guilt and decided to end his misery. I swung the knife down, and blood splattered everywhere, covering my already blood-soaked clothes. The sailor's head rolled towards my feet.

Kicking the head away, I ordered the servants to clean up the mess, and walked back up the stairs. As I was walking, I tried not to think of how I had taken yet another human life for no reason. The blood I have shed has been stained deep into my skin and has forever stained my soul. I know what I am doing is wrong, but I cannot stop. Every kill leaves me craving for more, a voice in my head calming me, reassuring me that this is okay. That this is what I want, the feeling of power that comes from knowing you can kill someone in a second if they disagree with you. I am powerless, I am weak, I cannot stop it.

Sitting on the couch, I cradled my head in my hands, ignoring the ever present smell of blood, I told myself that after tonight I would stop this senseless killing. Then, it came. The voice. The one that has turned me into a monster. It came whispering words of comfort, deceiving words, words I would not listen to anymore. Standing my ground, I firmly told it I would no longer do this. There was a moment of silence, in which, it processed what I had said. Finally, it replied.

"No? Do you not trust me? I have only your best interests at mind, after all, I am you. Just trust me and I will make you strong."

"No. I do not trust you, and I cannot trust you. You, who says cold-blooded murder is not only okay, but should be practiced regularly. I cannot trust someone like that."

"I could make us powerful, if you work with me, you could rule the world, but if you fight against me, I will destroy your mind, I can force you to keep the bodies of your "guests" in your room so whenever you open your eyes you are haunted by your victims. I can break you." I shuddered at the dangerous tone of the voice but still stood firm and refused.

"If that is your choice then we have just become enemies", The voice said as my head began to pound, "I will make you regret your decision." At those words, I blacked out.

When I came to, I was surrounded by sailors from shipwrecks that I had been holding captive. There was blood splattered on the walls and on me, as well as the overpowering smell of blood that came from the bodies. Looking at the corpses, their faces twisted in horror and pain, their bodies so mutilated you could barely tell that they were once humans. Looking down at my hands, I was horrified to see they were covered in blood.

"What happened here?", I whispered, horrified.

"I warned you, fight me and I will break you. You killed them, the evidence is on your hands." The voice had returned, and I realized what had happened. When I had lost consciousness, the voice had taken over and killed the sailors, before returning control to me.

"I can't let this happen again", I thought as I went to where the boat house keys were. Grabbing them, I went to the other "guests" as the voice tried to take control again. Turning to one of them, I gave them the keys and told them to get off this island as fast as possible, before it could take over again.

"How could you! We could have been powerful! We could have ruled the world! Why do you fight me!", the voice screamed, as it fought for control, "I will kill everyone you care for. Just you watch."

"I won't let you. I'm going to end this here.", I said, reaching for the knife I had killed so many with, "I'll end this here."

The next morning a servant walked in into the room that reeked of blood, looking for his master. The scene that awaited them probably traumatized the poor servant for the rest of his life. Rainsford was on the floor a knife stuck into his chest, blood splattered everywhere, and mutilated corpses lying around him. Now, if you were to go to the island the only trace of people ever having been there would be the graveyard. If you were to look, the largest grave has only one faded word on it: Rainsford.

**I-am-a-line-kun is bored (-_-)**

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Leave a response in the comments! I may post my other writing assignments up here as well. What do you think? Tell me in a review. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye-Bye**

** -Pasta-chan**


End file.
